ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Mother Nature's Revenge
(The third part of the film opens in a black screen. A loud cry of "Incoming!" is heard as explosions go off. Briefly, the sound cuts to white noise, then as it returns to normal, it brings with it the sight of a devastated Tennessee. The U.S. Army is fighting a losing battle against Tarkatans equipped with shotguns and rocket launchers, as well as 20-foot high Outworld monstrosities. Dylar and her partner, Fera are currently standing on a rooftop, watching the Outworld invaders advance.) * Dylar: 15... 16... 17... 18. Fera, call it in. * Fera: Base. Eagle 2. We count 18. 18 bogies. Southbound on Olympic. * Base: Roger that. * Fera: Eagle 2 out. * Dylar: This is not happening. * Fera: Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve. * Dylar: What is that? (They look down the building to see Reptile climbing towards them.) * Fera: I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later. * Dylar: Fine with me. (They begin shooting at Reptile, but he dodges the shots with ease and continues climbing. As he nears the top he leaps over them and lands behind them.) * Dylar: Pistols! (They draw their pistols and fire again, but Reptile blocks the attacks by spewing forth some acid vapour, which acts as a shield. As the two officers reload, Reptile strikes with his tongue, disarming Fera and knocking her over. He then tongues Fera's gun, disarming her.) * Dylar: Enough of this! It's you and me, Freakshow! (They fight. Dylar defeats Reptile.) Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your mama's real proud. (Dylar walks over to Fera and helps her up.) * Dylar: Come on. We're going street level. We've been compromised. * Fera: It ain't safe down there. * Dylar: Better there than here. (She walks off, leaving Fera sighing and shaking her head. The scene then cuts to the two of them at the ground level of the building they're in. Army troopers are falling back, being chased by one of the gigantic monsters seen earlier. Fera notices someone on the bridge across from them.) * Fera: Dylar! Check her out! (Dylar looks and the camera follows. They both see a female in a rather revealing purple leotard and leggings.) * Fera: What do you think? Friend or foe. * Dylar: Foe. * Fera: Dressed like that? * Dylar: Definitely foe. Cover me. (As army troopers round a corner to fight an unseen foe, Dylar walks out to the bridge. As Mileena approaches, she calls out to her.) * Dylar: Hey! What are you doing out here? (She laughs and pulls off her mask, revealing her Tarkatan features.) * Mileena: Looking for a new playmate! (They fight. Mileena is defeated by Dylar's combat skills and pheromones.) * Dylar: You're coming with me. (A loud roar causes Dylar to turn her head to the bridge to the left of her. A large creature, shaped like a Quetzalcoatlus, flies overhead. While she's distracted, Mileena manages to pick herself up and charge at her, when several heat vision lines shock her into unconsciousness. Superman floats down from the sky and lands next to Dylar.) * Dylar: Who... who are you? (Before Superman can answer, he grabs his head in pain as he receives another vision. This time, we are not shown what it is.) * Dylar: You all right? (As Superman recovers, a loud roar by the other bridge attracts their attention. They see Beron getting beaten up by a centaur - Motaro.) * Dylar: Batman fighting a giant monster? What is this? "Time Smashers"? (Superman flies over to the bridge and blasts Motaro with heat vision before he can deliver a fatal blow. He finishes off Motaro by hitting him with his fists. The resultant force sends Motaro through the bridge and into the water below.) * Fera: That guy just shot heat vision from his eyes. How'd he do that? * Dylar: No idea. (A loud growling emanates to their right. Before them, they see Kintaro approaching.) * Dylar: Spread out. Give him multiple targets. (Fera moves to Stryker's right, across the bridge. Before she can pull the trigger, Kintaro blasts her weapon with his flame breath. The gun is set ablaze, causing Fera to drop it and run. Dylar is prevented from rushing to his aid lest Kintaro does the same to her.) * Kintaro: Humans. Less ugly when they burn. (They fight. Dylar defeats Kintaro.) * Dylar: Never knew I had it in me... (A loud groaning catches her attention.) Fera! (She rushes over to her partner and activates his radio.) * Dylar: Base! Eagle 2! * Base: Go Eagle 2. * Dylar: Need Medevac. Current position. Fera is down. 3rd-degree burns on her pistol. * Base: Medevac unit routing to you. ETA 10 minutes. (Over by the subway, Dylar fails to notice Ermac sneaking up on her. Ermac grabs Dylar with her telekinesis and lifts her into the air.) * Dylar: What the?! * Base: Say again? * Dylar: Eeeeugh! * Base: Eagle Two, report! Eagle Two! (Dylar is then telekinetically hurled into the subway. She bounces hard off the escalator railing and lands facedown on the platform. As she struggles to her feet, Ermac floats down to face her.) * Ermac: The emperor will have your soul. * Dylar: Yeah? Come and get it! (They fight. Dylar defeats Ermac.) I think I'll be keeping my soul. (Dylar's attention is bought to the top of the escalator by another voice.) * Linmis: I have been searching for you, my love. (Dylar draws her pistol and trains it on the newcomer: her boyfriend, Linmis.) * Dylar: Well, you found me! Who are you? * Linmis: I am Linmis, but call me Robin. Superman is gathering Earth's defenders. You are among them. * Dylar: What the hell are you talking about?! * Linmis: Clark leads Earth's defence against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival. * Dylar: Yeah, well. "Earthrealm Defender" is about 10 steps above my pay grade. * Linmis: I see you doubt yourself, even after your victories. Come. (After some consideration, Dylar nods her consent, puts away her gun and follows. The scene cuts to the bridge, where only a smoking outline remains of Fera's body.) * Dylar: What? (Both she and Linmis have run up to the outline.) * Dylar: Where is Fera? Medevac hasn't been here. * Linmis: Perhaps she has gone to find help. * Dylar: Naw, she was way too banged up. Someone took her. (The scene cuts to black. All that is heard is heavy, strained breathing, along with occasional sounds of a person being operated on. We are suddenly treated to a viewing of various gadgets strewn across a bloodied table. Among the gadgets are a scalpel, scissors, tweezers, a long cloak and a leotard. A hand takes the cloak off the table - a hand belonging to Kano. He attaches the leotard onto an unseen person. Finally, she puts the white make-up cloak on - and the camera shot finally reveals who the person is.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3 Category:Mystery Scenes